50 Things I Will Always Remember
by musicXisXeverything
Summary: He likes learning every detail about her life. You would think after all these years he would know every little thing about her, but he didn't. She changes everyday. Like everyone in this world. You are a different person from who you were yesterday. There were a few things he knew about her that will never change. By a few, he means fifty. Miggy one shot! Don't like, don't read!


Hey! Remember me? Now before anyone thinks _Excuse me?! I thought you stopped writing!? _Well I didn't extactly wanna finish my other stories. But that doesn't mean I can't write a one-shot here and there. It does? Ya know what just deal with it and we can continue!

Anyways this came to me and I thought oh what the hell! And I got a few people saying I should write more one shots so why not ya know? Ok on with it!

I don't own the characters or Maximum Ride and all that good shit!

* * *

50 Things I Will Always Remember

Seven years. That's a long time. People grow up. Physically and mentally. People grow into someone new, and more mature. Seven years is a long time with someone. You get emotionally attached, you learn about them, you develop love for them. That's something you can't stop. As time progresses so does your feelings from someone. For the better or the worst.

Iggy meet Max when they were six. At first she seemed sassy, stuck up, thick headed, a bit controlling. He could go on. Seriously Max is a hell of a character. _But. _That word right there changed everything for Iggy. He still couldn't get enough of her. He likes learning every detail about her life. You would think after all these years he would know every little thing about her, but he didn't. She changes everyday. Like everyone in this world. You are a different person from who you were yesterday. _But. _There's that word again. There were a few things he knew about her that will never change. By a few, he means one hundred.

Max loves watching the sun rise every morning. That's why she hates over sleeping. She finds it amazing. She can't stand those freaking birds outside her window that chirp constantly. She may be part bird herself, but its that stupid chirping sound that drives her up the wall. She always wanted a kitten, a little white fluffy one. If she could change her name she would change it to Alice. It's simple, sweet, and she claims to look like an Alice. Her favorite band is Coldplay. She loves Snow Patrol too. She can't dance for shit.

_"Max what are you doing? I heard a crash. I swear to god if you are trying to cook again I will beat you." Iggy said wandering into the kitchen. He heard some plates shatter on the floor.  
_

_"Well..er..I..was messing around ya know..dancing." she mumbled.  
_

_"You were dancing?" he asked snickering. "You know you can't dance!"  
_

_"Shut up you dick!" she shot back  
_

She would love to play the piano. It's her favorite instrument. She loves books. How they take her to another world, another fantasy. She likes to read to him sometimes. He doesn't mind. She loves Nicholas Sparks books the best. Her voice is very sweet, and pure. It's like a song that he would listen forever on replay. In the summer she likes to walk out in the grass in the early morning. She likes the feel of the damp grass on her bare feet. She can get moody a lot. When she does Angel is the only one who doesn't irritate her. She sometimes sits and watches Iggy cook.

_"Why do you just sit there? Like are you in training to be a stalker?" he asked. He knew she was there. Max doesn't exactly have the lightest footsteps._

_"No! I just like watching. It seems so easy to you. I find it fascinating." she said. "And you look so sexy cracking eggs in a bowl!" she teased. Iggy didn't take that as a compliment. No way. And he most certainly was not blushing.  
_

She has a cute laugh. Sometimes when she laughs so hard she snorts. She absolutely hates it. When she yells and gets seriously pissed her voice cracks. She cries when she gets frustrated. She can't stand bees. They're gross and annoying. She's superstitious. Dreads Friday the Thirteenth. She loves blue eyes. She thinks they're the prettiest. She wishes she had curly hair. Her favorite favorite actor is Jake Gyllenhaal. He's 'crazy hot'. She will never admit it but she likes Twilight.

_"I wasn't watching Twilight!" she yells._

_"Yes you were! I heard it!" Iggy yelled back.  
_

_"Oh how do you know?" she spat out.  
_

_"My room is next to Nudge's who watches it every other day! I have the damn thing memorized!" she groaned.  
_

_"Fine! But no one finds out about this!"  
_

She watches Dance Moms just to laugh at how crazy these moms were. Although she thinks ballet is the coolest thing ever. She sometimes lets Nudge and Angel dress her up in dresses and high heels. She likes to feel pretty sometimes. Her skin is softest out of them all to be honest. Her hair smells like vanilla. Well when she showers at least. He can automatically pick out her clothes when he does laundry. She has a special smell, it's different, but it's Max. When she's bored she'll paint. She likes wearing his and Fang's clothes.

_"Have you seen my gray sweatshirt?" he asks her one day._

_"Oh yeah I'm wearing it." she replies casually.  
_

_"Why? It's mine."  
_

_"It's comfy! I like dude clothes. They're soft and comfy."  
_

She loves the snow. And Christmas. Her favorite holiday is Halloween. Free candy!She's good at checkers. She's great at poetry. English was her best subject when they were at school for that short time. She finds Fang complicated. But she likes it. She likes hanging out with him too.

_"What do you want?" he asked as she flopped down on his bed next to him._

_"Nothing can't I just spend time with you?" she said.  
_

_"Max? Are you being friendly to me?" he asked sounding stunned.  
_

_"Shut up. I like hanging with you. You are so laid back and fun. Sometimes I need that. This world is just so messed up and crazy that I need a break. That's you." she started shuffling around to face him. "Don't tell anyone this but you're kinda my rock Ig."  
_

He could keep going on about her. Out of all these little things about Max there was one thing Iggy was sure about. He fell for her. _Hard. _

It was all these things that made him slowly love her more and more everyday. Until he realized he loved her more than a sister, or a friend. He truly loved her. And that was a problem.

He'll have to keep it him self. He won't tell anyone how his heart flutters when they brush up against each other. Or how he instantly feels better when she's around. Nope that's his business.

Oh! There's one more thing on this list. No matter what anyone says, even Fang, that is his Max.

* * *

Like? Hate? Aww? Dear god what is wrong with you?

Send me feedback ;) If you enjoyed this and would like me to do more one shots or anything message me with ideas or something. I wouldn't mind. So yeah thanks for reading!


End file.
